The Missing Twins: Ricos Past
by auroraminamino
Summary: Rico, like Skipper, has always kept his past to himself. No one needed to know it, so why try to explain it? A good excuse, but when someone from the scared penguins past suddenly turns up one night when he is helping a friend with re-con duty, it all comes out and the good amount of it is not pretty.


**The Missing Twins: Ricos Past**

~Prologue~

A dolphin and a penguin stand there looking at cameras. The dolphin is named Dr. Blowhole while the little penguin is called Silver. He turns to her.

Dr. Blowhole: You know what your mission is. Go.

With that she leaves with a salute. He turns back to the screen which was a picture of a rookery of penguins.

Dr. Blowhole: This will be your worst nightmare pen-GU-ins.

~Screen: Turns black~

~Open: On a bright sunny New York morning~

Skipper has his team standing at attention. There is an extra penguin this morning. She is in front of the other three as he is addressing her, telling her the rules of his unit.

Skipper: Any questions Recruit Cory?

Cory: [slightly nervous] No Sir.

Skipper: [calming tone] I should tell you that Eva and Sky spoke very highly of you, as did your Captain. So don't act like they sent you here as a punishment. They sent you here to get some mission experience.

~Scene change: The park~

Silver had been wandering around the city of New York and got lost. She ended up in Central park, but not at the zoo yet.

Silver: I didn't know that Central Park was this big! But I will find that zoo!

~Scene change: At night at Team Penguin HQ~

Rico is sitting in a far corner with a creepy type feeling that he doesn't understand. Skippers voice gets his attention.

Skipper: Cory have you ever done Re-con duty?

Cory: Your going to have me do it one way or another, right?

The others can't help but chuckle.

Skipper: [grins] Your a quick one! And yes! [gives her binoculars] The top of the clock tower is the best spot. Off you go!

Private: [slightly fidgety] Can I go with her Skipper?

Skipper: No Private I need you on the opposite side, but I won't let her go alone. Rico, your with Cory. Come on Private. [leaves]

Private: OK Skipper. [races after him]

Rico and Cory head out, going for the clock tower. Cory then notices that Rico is walking slower then he was when the team was giving her a tour that afternoon.

Cory: Are your feeling OK Rico?

Rico: Yeah. [tilts head with questioning look]

Cory: [shrugs] You seem to be distracted or something that's all.

Rico points at his gut in an imitation of Skipper and shrugs. Cory knew what that signal meant because Eva and Sky had told her all about the team.

Cory: You have a feeling that something is going to happen? Good or bad?

Rico: [nods, then grunts] And I don't know.

Silver: I never gonna find it! [sits under a tree, looks to the right, sees zoo gate] How did I not notice?

Just as she finishes her sentence Cory sees her from the clock tower.

Cory: Spotted a very tired looking lady penguin in the park.

Rico waddles over to see, then dose a double take.

Rico: [yells] No way!

He then snatches Corys binoculars away so fast that Cory jumps. Silver turns her head up as Cory falls from the tower. She 'rises an eyebrow' and quickly belly slides and catches Cory before she hits the ground.

Silver: I was expecting it to rain water not penguins!

Cory: Good line! [laughs] Thanks for the rescue, I owe you one. My friend up there took my binoculars so fast I jumped and lost my balance. [yells up tower]: Hey Rico! Come on down!

Rico shakes himself out of the trance of disbelief he was in then uses the grappling gun to get to the ground. The amazed look on the scared penguins face is not lost on Cory.

Cory: Rico?

Rico suddenly runs forward and hugs the new penguin. Silvers eyes widen.

Silver: Brother? How are you here? I thought you died when I fell in the river!

Rico takes a step back and touches his famous scar, then touches Silvers matching one.

Rico: Same here. [looks misty eyed]

Cory: Whoa! [pulls walkie out of feathers] Skipper, can you two come to the front gate? There is something that you have got to see.

Silver hugs him just as Skipper and Private appear.

Sipper: What the deep fried chicken is- INTURDER!

Skipper then body slams Silver away from Rico and puts her into a choke hold. Silver lets out a choked squawk. Rico then shocks Private by tackling Skipper to get him off of Silver. Then he backs up with an apologetic look on his face. Skipper opens his beak to yell at Rico when Cory steps up.

Cory: Wait! That's Ricos sister!

Skipper and Private: What?

Rico nods at them. Silver coughs.

Silver: You need to learn to restrain yourself.

She shakes her feathers to get rid all of the dirt.

Silver: It really nice to see you Rico.

Silver gives off a small smile and waddles to Rico and hugs him again.

Private and Cory: [have the warm and fuzzes] Aw!

After the two stop hugging there are some introductions. Then they go to HQ and wake up Kowalski.

Kowalski: [amazed] Good golly wolly! Since when does Rico have a sister?

Rico has a bashful sort of grin on his face.

Skipper: Why haven't you told us before now? [tilts head]

Silver looks at the ground.

Silver: I thought he was dead . . .

Rico continues the sentence so fast Cory doesn't catch it.

Kowalski: [translating Rico] It was an accident that should have never happened.

Silver: Since it happened I have been looking for my brother and traveling around the world like I said I would when we grew up remember?

Rico nods happily that his sister got her dream of traveling around the world and now he finally had his sister back.

Silver: [thinking] Its all true, but never thought I would see my brother again . . . This might complicate things.

Private: This explains why Rico gets so angry when one of us gets hurt! Like when our car had that laser system in it and threw Skipper that time.

Cory: Is that how you 'twins' got your twin scars? A river accident?

Skipper: [gentle tone] We need some details on this buddy. [pats Ricos shoulder]

Rico glances at Kowalski.

Kowalski: I'll [with air quotes]: 'translate' so Cory can hear the story too.

Silver: Uh well-ll . . . Our mom was a doctor in the main military group and our dad was one of the major generals in the Unit Nine, ring a bell?

Rico: [speaks fast but not garbled] Anyway-Our-parents-would-bring-us-to-meetings-and-the-beach-and-we-would-have-a-fun-time-until-that-day!

~Scene change: Flashback~

Two little penguins -Rico and Silver- were playing on the beach with their parents watching nearby. All of a sudden a screech was heard and all of a sudden a hawk swooped down and snatched them into its talons and flew off. They could only see their parents look on in desperation. They looked at each other and then bite the legs of the hawk. As they were dropped the hawk tried to grab them again, but missed and scratched them right where the scars are.

~Scene change: End of flashback~

Silver: After that we ended up bouncing out of the trees and landing in piles of leafs and it wasn't two minutes when our parents found us. The scratches turned into the scars you see.

Private: Oh! So that's where the scars came from!

Kowalski: You were self conscience about that for a long time. At least around us!

Rico shrugs.

Skipper: OK, we are with you so far, but whats this about a river accident?

Rico shifts as he is a bit uncomfortable. Silver pats him on the shoulder.

Silver: It wasn't your fault.

Rico shrugs sadly.

Silver: I don't think we can say yet-

Rico: [fast, almost garbled] Its-my-fault! I-lead-us-to-that-river-

Silver cuts him off by putting her wing around his beak.

Silver: It was not your fault!

Rico nods at Silver, then he shoots Skipper a pleading type look.

Skipper: [grins] Looks like we found 'Ricos Denmark'.

All but Silver and Cory laugh. They look at each other and shrug.

Skipper: [looks at Cory] I'm surprised Sky and Eva didn't blab! [sighs with relief]

Kowalski: [first to stop laughing] So subject change! What should we talk about now?

Private: How about the Luna-corns?

Everyone: No!

Silver softly laughs but yawns. Rico notices

Rico: [translated by Private] Isn't it time for some rest? [big yawn] I think my sister could use it.

Skipper: Right, sleep is a good idea.

Silver: Cory and I will make a little nest type thing on the far end of HQ.

Skipper nods, knowing that it was to late for them to go somewhere else to sleep, then points the other three into their bunks. He takes the bottom one. They fall asleep in no time.

~Scene change: Later in the night~

Silver feels a slight buzz in her belly and wakes up. She looks around and waddles over to the ladder. She looks around again then races up the latter. Once topside she hacks up phone and answers it. On the screen is Dr. Blowhole and he looks really angry, as in four letter word type angry.

Dr. Blowhole: Agent S. Why haven't you responded?

Silver: Don't count on it!

She coughs up the tracker she also had and smashes it and the phone.

Silver: I don't need you now that I found my brother!

~Scene change: Morning~

Skipper has The Team Plus Two, standing at attention and is grinning.

Skipper: Men and ladies, in light of last nights events I have decided to give you all the day off. [receives amazed looks] That's right Shore Leave! Though I do want to do a little sparing practice with the girls so I can get a read on their moves. Once that is over they get Shore Leave too.

Kowalski and Private: Alright, snow cone run! [dash off]

Rico stays with Skipper and helps with the girls. The short practice goes well and Skipper likes what he sees. The females are then free to do what they want. Cory is very surprised when Private brings her a cherry snow cone with a heart carved into it.

~Scene change: Night~

Silver: Hey Rico wanna go sight seeing?

Rico nods and they waddle away.

~In Penguin HQ~

Skipper is looking for Silver and Rico, he gets distracted by the fact that Private and Cory are on the other end of the room playing with Luna-corn toys.

Skipper: Well, he converted her after all. [chuckles to himself]

Kowalski then walks over to him from the latter with a troubled look on his face. Skipper tilts his head at him.

Kowalski: Skipper, I was just swimming in our pool and found this stuff littering the bottom. [holds out metal and plastic fragments]

Skipper: Do you know what these came from?

Kowalski: Some of this appears to come from a phone. I'm still working on the rest of it.

Rico had been showing Silver the Clock Tower when she offered to get a can of sardines for them to share. Silver hears what Kowalski said and carefully peeks in.

Private and Cory waddle up.

Private: Where did it come from?

Silver eyes the debris with a slight twinge of fear.

Silver: [thinking] Oh, this is bad! What do I do if he puts that back together? I need to get a better read on this team, I'm going to have a careful talk with Rico!

She sneaks away from the hatch and finds an abandoned carton of popcorn sitting on a bench. She takes that up with her back to Rico.

~Scene change: HQ~

Cory: [looks closely at debris] I don't like the look of this!

Private: You sound like Skipper! [grins]

Skipper: No wonder you like Cory so much! [grins]

Cory: What?

Private: Skipper! [embarrassed look]

Cory blushes while looking at Private.

~Scene change: Clock Tower~

Silver looks uncertain.

Silver: Rico, what if I had done something really horrible but it wasn't my fault would you still care about me? [tilts head]

Rico looks at his sister as if shes grown a second head. He speaks fast enough to be garbled, but he was always like that. Silver has no problem understanding him.

Rico: I will always care about you, even if you murder someone!

Silver lets out a small smile.

Silver: I found some popcorn.

She sits next to Rico.

Rico: Yum!

Silver: More on me a bit later. So what can you tell me about your team? No job wise, personality wise.

Rico: [grins] Lots of stuff! Private is the cutest and very innocent. Hes like our youngest brother. Hes addicted to sugar and loves unicorns.-

Rico continues to tell Silver about the team. By the time he reaches what hes like now, they had run out of popcorn. Silver laughs when Rico tells her that hes still as (what she always refereed to as) 'fish crazy' and loves it when he does his opera singer voice. Shes a bit weird-ed out to find out about the fact that he has become a world class psychopath, partly because of the river accident and partly because he was alone until he arrived at the zoo. Silver nods understandingly.

Silver: I am happy to be with you again my brother

Rico nods agreeably and hugs her. Silver hugs him back.

~Scene change: Flashback~

It was a week after the hawk attack. Rico and Silver were playing out in the forest nearby the base they lived at. Their parents were in an important meeting. This one was classified and as such they were not allowed to go. At this time they were playing follow the leader and it was Ricos turn. The two were marching through the woods. They came upon a river that had a log bridging it. The log looked fine so Rico continued the march over it. He got across just fine and turned around to wait for Silver. She was about half way across when suddenly the log snapped and Silver fell into the water. Rico grabbed a branch from the ground to fish her out with, but it wasn't long enough. He gasped as he saw that there was a water fall not to far away. Said fall looked a lot bigger to the small penguins then it actually, but Rico didn't think about that and didn't care how big it was as he dove in to try to grab Silver. He almost had her when his foot got stuck in between two rocks. He could only watch as Silver went over the waterfall. Rico freed him self as fast as he could and looked for her, but didn't find her. He headed back to the base, all the while thinking: 'What are they going to say?' or 'What are they going to think?' Yet he needn't have worried about that. As he returned to the base to find that it was far to quite. He immediately went to the area he shared with his family. He found them and was horrified! Someone had turned on them and then terminated them. He got very scared and ran from the base, his trust in anyone there was gone. He decided that he would hide in the woods and play it by ear. This lasted only a short time as he was caught in a humans trap and taken away. He didn't know how long he was passed from cruel human to cruel human. All he knew that it was long enough for him to grow out of his fluffy hatchling plumage. As time went by he became crazier and crazier. Partly because of what happened to his family, partly because of his treatment and of course because he was alone, as in he was not in contact with any other penguins. Like Kowalski learned the hard way when his legs were broken, being without others dose strange things to a prisoner. The last person who had him was someone who had intended to put him in illegal animal fights, but an under cover who Rico only knew as Terra turned on Ricos captor and he was sent to jail. Rico was then relocated to The Central Park Zoo. Where he met Skipper and Kowalski. The two of them helped him to get over a good amount of what happened to him, by working with him: training with him, talking to him. They were only able to sort of break him of his fast talking habit. Just them hanging out seemed to take the edge off of how crazy he had become. Well, at least most of the time. When Private was transferred over from London it was a major boost in that regard, also he could now get back in tough with his warm and fuzzy side.

~Scene change: Team Penguin HQ~

Rico finishes telling the team the story and was very surprised at how better he now felt. Silver had encouraged him before they left the Clock Tower. She was sitting on the latter behind him.

Cory: I got one question. We all know that birds can do the hacking up thing, but how do you do it the way you do it? [tilts head]

Rico and Silver: [grin at each other] Family secret!

Everyone: Aw man!

Skipper: Wait, you can do that too? [points at Silver]

Silver softly chuckles and hacks up a family picture -two baby and two adult penguins- The tall female looked kind of like Private and the male looked kind of like Skipper while the children looked like mini fluffy versions of Rico and Silver.

Everyone: Aw, cute!

Kowalski: Rico hacked up a picture of Skipper like that once.

Silver gives Rico an odd, yet amused, look. He grins in an awkward kind of way.

Private: We thought that he was gone. Turns out he was fine.

Kowalski: Though we did think that he was a zombie for a while that night.

Silver and Cory laugh so hard that they hit the ground.

Cory: [still giggling] You are so going to have tell us that story!

Silver: Maybe Private can tell you on your first date!

Private: How did you-?

Silver: The sister know! [fake evil laugh]

Rico nods, then giggles.

All of a sudden the TV flashes on to static and all the exits lock up.

Skipper: What the rain pixie is going on?

Everyone stares at Skipper

Skipper: What?

Private: That sounded more like me then you!

Skipper: [shrugs] They can't all be keepers.

Cory starts freaking out all of a sudden.

Cory: We are locked in! We can't get out! [grabs onto Skipper, shakes him] Whats going on Skipper?

Silver: [thinking] So it begins. At least I got to spend sometime with Rico first. [goes stoic]

Rico: [thinking] Whats with Silver all of a sudden? And Cory too?

Silver: [screaming] I KNOW YOUR THERE! SHOW YOUR SELF CORWARD!  
The screen flashes on and on it was Dr. Blowhole.

Dr. Blowhole: Hello pen-GU-ins!

Cory: Not him! Eva and Sky told me about him! [hides behind Skipper]

Skipper: Your scared of being locked in and he is not helping?

Cory nods.

Skipper: [turns back to TV, sounding board] What do you want now dolphin boy?

Cory: [laughs] That's some good stuff Skipper!

Skipper grins at her. Silver glares at the TV.

Silver: What do you want fish boy?

Dr. Blowhole: I am a mammal not a fish!

Silver sticks out her sticks out her tongue and makes a fart sound.

Rico: [laughing] Hey that's my thing!

The siblings then share a high five.

Private: I prefer over sized guppy myself! [grins]

Cory hits the ground shes laughing so hard.

Cory: I wonder how long you guys can keep this up!

Dr. Blowhole has an annoyed look on his face as all the penguins start laughing at his expense.

Dr. Blowhole: I have bombs planted all over New York and could easy blow it up since you stuck there so I suggest you SHUT UP!

Everyone: [yelling] What? Bombs?

Rico: That's also my thing! [growls]

Skipper: My stander-ed question for when you show up: What your game this time?

Silver thinks that she knows what hes going to say, she glances at Rico with a sad look on her face.

Dr. Blowhole smirks as he studies them, watching them shift uneasily.

Dr. Blowhole: The one I want knows what I want.

He presses a button and the fish bowl hatch unlocks.

Dr. Blowhole: You will meet me in the park within five minutes or else say goodbye to New York.

With that he vanishes.

Skipper: OK, looks like I get to take a nice walk in the park!

Skipper gets as far as his turn around and stops.

Skipper: [eyes widen] Rico, where did you sister go?

Rico: What? [tilts head, looks] Silver?

Private: She must be trying to protect us or rather Skipper.

~Scene change: The park~

Silver appears in the middle of the park and meets with Dr. Blowhole.

Dr. Blowhole: Agent S. You have been very-

Silver: [yelling] Save it! I never wanted to be with you or be in the same room with you, but I didn't have a choice, but now I do! I choose to be with my brother!

Dr. Blowhole puts his flipper on his big red button.

Dr. Blowhole: You will come back and continue to be my agent or say goodbye to your brother and friends . . . Its your choice . . .

Silvers eyes widen with shock and she frowns. She looks back toward the zoo and then back at Dr. Blowhole.

Silver: [sighs] Alright, I will do what you say.

Dr. Blowhole gives off a wicked smile.

Skipper and the team get into the park just as Dr. Blowhole is taking off in his hover bubble. Silver is in there with him. Team Penguin spot her instantly.

Rico: [shouting] Silver!

Skipper: Sweet strawberry bombs! He took her!

He turns when he hears the sounds of struggling. He sees Private and Kowalski holding onto Rico. Cory is nearby with a thoughtful look on her face.

Skipper: Boys?

Private: Trying to keep him from doing something crazy.

Skipper: Cory, what are you thinking?

Cory: You would think that someone would notice that!

Everyone blinks at her.

Cory: What?

Rico: What do you mean?

He can't stop growling.

Cory: Notice that bubble thingy! It is quite an attention grabber.

Everyone blinks at her again. She shrugs then looks at the growling Rico.

Cory: Should I be UN-nerved by that sound hes making?

They then look at the growling Rico, even Skipper jumps he looks so angry. Also hes the only one brave enough to approach him. He is intending to calm him down. Rico smacks Skipper hard enough for a bruise to be seen through his white feathers and races after his sister.

~Scene change: The air~

Silver is fighting for control over the hover bubble which she gains and some how manages to knock out Blowhole into the very woods where she and Rico lost each other. It was in a place in upstate New York. In a base that was more secret the even that of Team Penguin HQ.

Silver: Fish and chips! How did he manage to land in the river? And how do I steer this thing? Man where is Kowalski when I need him!

Silver then crashes in the very clearing that Rico had gotten trapped in, which is near the river. Shes alright, but only manages to crawl a short distance away before she passes out.

~Scene change: Team Penguin~

They are trying to catch up with their weapons expert.

Skipper: [rubbing his face] I can't believe that Rico actually smacked me!

Cory: Don't be mad at him Skipper! His sister was captured by the teams arch enemy!

Kowalski: [who is in the lead] Halt! We found him!

They all crash into him, knocking him flat on his face. They all look at Rico. He seems to be hurt somehow, but there is not a feather out of place.

Rico: [grunts] Something happened to Silver!

Rico tears up and then races off again.

Kowalski: They must have that special connection that whenever a twin gets hurt the other one can feel it.

Cory: Come on people, Rico and Silver need us!

Cory then dashes off, just like Rico.

Skipper: No wonder Sky and Eva like her, shes just like them when it comes to her friends.

Private then gets a starry eyed look on his face. Kowalski grins then points at him.

Kowalski: [whispers to Skipper] Them among others.

~Scene change: Hours later, in forest~

Rico races and trips over some debris from Dr. Blowholes hover bubble. He growls then he races into the woods and comes upon her lying there limp. All of a sudden he heard a crash behind him so he moves protectively over her body as he tries to wake her up. It was Cory, in her rush to catch up with him she tripped and landed in a pile of hover bubble debris.

Cory: There you are! Is she OK?

Rico: [sighs with relief] I don't know. [pause] Skipper?

Cory: You mean where is Skipper and the others? [looks behind her] I think I left them behind! [rubs back of her head, grinning]

Rico: [laughs] Oops!

They hear a sudden splash from the river. Assuming its the team they look over. A moment later they are knocked out and dragged away. Skipper and the rest finally make it there and all they see is debris and some blood. Some of it is Silvers as she got a few scrapes when she crashed, but most of it was Dr. Blowholes from when she barely manged to throw him out of the hover bubble.

Skipper:Kowalski analysis!

Private: Where is Rico and Cory?

Private looks clearly upset.

Kowalski takes a quick look around the clearing, while Skipper tries to keep Private calm.

Kowalski: [over by river] Skipper! Drag marks and you'll never guess who the belong to.

Skipper and Private walk over to look at Kowalskis find.

Skipper: [gasp] Curse you Blowhole!

Kowalski: [thoughtful yet clearly angry] How many times dose he have to nab us then get his tail fins kicked before he realizes that he will never win, no matter how much good stuff he has?

Skipper eyes twitch.

Skipper: He has gone to far this time and he won't get away!

Skipper has murder in his eyes. Private actually gets scared of Skipper and moves to behind Kowalski.

Private: [whispers] I've never seen Skipper like this before!

Kowalski: [quickly whispers back] Its a rarity that's for sure.

Skipper: Boys! We are headed down river! We are going to get our friends back!

Kowalski: Not to speak out of turn Skipper, but there is an almost one-hundred percent chance that we will be swimming right into a trap.

Private: [being timid] I think we need a plan that doesn't use much brute force this time.

~Scene change: Jail cell~

Cory wakes up to discover that she is locked in on all sides. She sees Rico out cold next to her, but no Silver. This makes her more nervous and she has to fight the urge to shake him like a rag doll to get him to wake up. Instead she smacks him in the head and imitates Skipper.

Cory: [shouting] Up and at them soldier!

Rico stays asleep.

~Scene change: A Lab~

Silver lays knocked out on a torture device.

Silver: [in sleep] Not your fault Rico . . .

Dr. Blowhole, who is hovering nearby on his segway, hears her and tilts his head.

Dr. Blowhole: That's interesting, I've never known her to talk in her sleep. [thinks for a moment] Perhaps she not sleeping as penguins know it.

He gets a brainpower reading device from across the room and scans Silver with it. The dolphin is amazed to see just how active her mind currently is.

Dr. Blowhole: How can this- Wait! Rico!

He then leaves the lab, now heading for the cell that has Rico and Cory in it.

~Scene change: Jail cell~

By carefully pressing, so as not to hurt him, on Ricos belly Cory is able to get a lock pick out of him.

Cory: [thinking while working on the lock] How he has so much in his belly I may never know.

She hears a sudden click.

Cory: Sh-ping-go! I still got it!

She then pushes the door open and grabs Rico, dragging him out of there as he is still out of it.

~Scene change: Rico and Silver: Dream state~

Both their parents stare at them. Both of them are angry ghosts: Chanting: You Killed US!

Silver: No we didn't!

They both run to the river and come across the same log and it is the only way over. Rico makes it, but Silver slips.

Silver: [screaming] HELP ME RICO!

Rico: No! Not again!

He makes to jump into the river, but stops himself short. Instead he belly slides down the side of the bank until hes ahead of his sister. Then Rico jumps onto one of the rocks that he once got caught in. When Silver gets to him he grabs and throws her on to the bank. The twisting motion he uses to do this causes him to loose his balance and he tumbles into the river himself, not far from the waterfall. He turns to look at Silver staring at him on the bank.

Rico: [yelling] Not you fault!

Silver upchucks a rope.

Silver: [thinking] I hope my lasso skills don't fail me now.

She lassos Rico and pulls him close to shore.

Rico: [grins at Silver] Nice!

Silver: [grins back] I have my moments. [gets sad look] Rico I need to tell you some thing-

Her sentence gets interrupted by a sudden shaking in the ground, then the feeling that The Team Plus One is either in or going to be in trouble if they are not there. They now of course realize that they are in a dream.

Rico: That is not good!

Silver: Before we go I need to tell you something!

Rico: What?

Silver: I-

She gets interrupted again as the shaking ground splits them apart.

Both: [thinking] Talk about cliche!

Silver then grabs Ricos wing as they dive away to a safe area.

Rico: [fast and garbled] What did you have to tell me?

Silver: [sighs] I was once Blowholes minion because he saved me when I fell in the river and I told him that I never wanted to be there, but I didn't have a choice since I had no where to go and I didn't know if you were dead or alive . . . I hope you don't hate me for it . . .

Silver tears up. Ricos eyes get big with shock, but he doesn't say anything. He just gently wipes her tears away and gives her a hug. Which was all he needed to do. It doesn't last long as the dream is staring to fade.

Rico: [fast and garbled] One quick question, why haven't we seen you with Blowhole?

Silver: He wanted me to spy on you guys, but I wasn't ready at the time so he moved me to a different area before you came so I never saw you guys until he thought I was ready.

Rico: [fast and garbled] So that's how you got trained!

Suddenly there is a bolt of lighting and the siblings wake up. Silver is still in the lab. While Rico is being dragged by Cory down a dark hallway.

Rico: [grunts] Whoa . . .

Cory spins around.

Cory: Your awake! [helps him up]

A lobster walks around the corner and sees them. Its Red One and he instantly sounds the alarm.

Rico and Cory: Oh crud! [faces go into their wings]

~Scene change: Lab~

Silver's eyes flicker open and her gaze locks onto Dr. Blowhole. He went back to the lab after the alarm went off to check his cameras. Dr. Blowhole is in the middle of watching her brother and Cory fighting to escape on a monitor. Silvers eyes widen and she fights down an exclamation, not wanting to alert the dolphin to her being awake. Instead she tries to think of a way to get out of the straps she was tied in. Just as she thought of chewing her way free crosses her mind, Dr. Blowhole turns around to check on her.

Silver: [thinking] Sweet and sour cream puffs! Oh I gotta remember that one, Skipper will love it!

Dr. Blowhole: [mocking voice] There is a pretty interesting movie on. Care to join me in watching it?

Silver spits in his face.

Silver: Rico and Cory will get the rest of the team and will defeat you!

Dr. Blowhole stuffs her beck with a cloth to shut her up. She glares at him as he turns back to the monitor. He hits a button which changes the picture. This new picture shows the main entrance where Skipper is. For some weird reason hes by himself. Dr. Blowhole tilts his head as he watches him take a small shovel out of his feathers and start to dig himself inside.

Dr. Blowhole: Well so much for the pen-GU-in credo!

Silver: [thinking] What the-? Where are Private and Kowalski?

Silver: [muffled, translated]: That doesn't matter they always have a plan!

Dr. Blowhole: [sniggers] Face it! Its over.

Rico and Cory suddenly break in.

Cory: [yelling] IT IS NEVER OVER!

Dr. Blowhole: [spins around, almost looses balance] How did you-?

Rico: Sis! [jumps to Silvers side]

The siblings grin at each other. Dr. Blowhole goes to grab Rico, but Cory kicks him in the back causing his segway to spin so he is now facing her.

Cory: Can't you see they are having a moment? You are rude!

Dr. Blowhole glares then fires at her with his robotic eye.

~Scene change: Hallway~

Skipper: [over walkie talkie] I'm in. Do you have a visual on Blowhole?

Kowalski: Yes, thank goodness Dr. Blowhole has a skylight over his lab and now Rico and Cory  
are fighting Blowhole so he wont see us coming!

Skipper: On my Mark we move in.

With that Skipper waddles toward the room where the noise is the loudest. Skipper gets to the the door and peeks in and sees that Dr. Blowhole is a bit off balance.

Skipper: Boys now!

Skipper then rushes into the room and uses the cork screw on the wobbly segway. This causes the dolphin to slam into the counter. The segway bounces off and he almost topples over backwards. Then Kowalski and Private jump on top of him from the sky light and cover him with a net that is made of grape vine they found in the woods on the way there. When the two land on the floor they tie the net tight around Dr. Blowhole. They assume that he can't move and start the high fives early. Rico even joins in as he has by now freed Silver. Silver hangs back feeling very awkward.

Dr. Blowhole: [laughs] Nice try pen-GU-ins!

Everyone looks and sees Dr. Blowhole hit a button on his segway with his snout. Small silver balls come out of the segway and start spinning as they shoot gas out in all directions. The gas is dense and won't get to the dolphin as long as he is on his segway.

Cory: Don't think so sea mammal!

She then jumps on his back knocking him to the floor with the rest of them.

Silver: Good job Cory! Hold him down! We will all fall asleep, but it will last much longer on him then it will on us!

With that they all jump on the struggling Dr. Blowhole.

Dr. Blowhole: [glaring at Silver] You traitor!

Everyone then passes out.

Silver: [thinking] At least I am with my brother again . . .

She falls asleep by his side with his wing over her. All the penguins wake up at the same time around midnight.

Cory: [sarcasm] As soon as we wake up we have to go back to sleep again because its after lights out!

Everyone tries not to laugh to loud because of the evil sleeping dolphin.

Private: Good one Cory!

Skipper: Now what do we do with him? [points at Dr. Blowhole]

Kowalski: [grins] I think the siblings have a suggestion! [points at them]

Rico: Grit, spit-

Silver: And a whole lot of duct tape!

The two of them then hack up a roll each. Skipper grins while the others burst out laughing. Team Penguin lock the door to the lab with the still sleeping dolphin now taped to the ceiling. They go outside and stand by the river. Everyone seems at ease, but Silver and Rico are waiting for the metaphorical explosion. Ten seconds later the base explodes, causing everyone minus Rico and Silver to fall in the River. Which thankfully is not flowing that fast today. The three of them surface in time to see Dr. Blowhole, still covered in a copious amount of duct tape, fly overhead in his auxiliary hover bubble with two super lobsters.

Silver: I knew there was an explosion coming, but I didn't think it was going to be that kind!

Rico: Ironic!

Skipper: [looking crazy, climbing out of water] That's it! This ends here!

He grabs the duct tape from Silver, then hits Rico in the belly twice. Hit one produces the grappling gun and hit two produces a grenade Skipper fires the grappling gun and the hook goes through the bottom, thus getting purchase. Skipper gets pulled up and is heading for the hover bubble.

Private: Skipper no!

Kowalski: He wouldn't!

Without Dr. Blowholes notice Skipper flips himself up on top of the hover bubble. He rips himself off a piece of tape and slaps the grenade on it. Hes of short making the grenade go hot when he suddenly pauses.

Silver coughs up a couple of binoculars.

Private and Cory look up with pure fear in their eyes.

Private: I have never seen Skipper like this!

Cory: Don't do man! Don't you do it!

Rico and Kowalski are shaking without even realizing it.

Skipper: [crams eyes shut] What in the name of penguin kind do I think I'm doing? There is no honor in this!

He rips the improvised sticky bomb off the hover bubble, then turns and jumps off. He uses the grappling gun to swing himself into a tree and lands on a branch. Then he waves his wings so the team knows where he is. The team races over. He jumps out of the tree.

Silver: Wow, you must put a lot of dedication into yourself as a leader.

Private and Cory rush onto Skipper in a group hug. Rico and Kowalski laugh and join in while Silver stands by unsure of what to do.

Private: [smiling with closed eyes] I can't think of anyone more dedicated the our Skipper!

Silver smiles, but doesn't say anything, as she is still waiting for 'the explosion'. Then she just stands there and watches them. Particularly her brother, he and the others look so happy.

Silver: [thinking] Wow, these guys are more then a unit of soldiers. They are a family! I maybe Ricos sister, but I'm an outsider. I don't want to ruin what Rico has. This 'bomb' is going to be defused!

Silver turns to leave.

Skipper: And just where do you think your going Missy?

Silver: [freezes] Uh, you heard the dolphin, I was-

Private: Turned on him didn't you?

Cory: Literally stuck it him when it counted right?

Silver: Well, yeah but-

Kowalski: Not to mention, you unknowingly gave Cory a lot of confidence.

Silver blinks and looks at Cory, who nods.

Skipper: [grinning] Found your brother too if I recall. [gestures at Rico]

Rico: [grins] What do you say?

Silver stares at them for a moment, not knowing what to say. Then she grins.

Silver: Lets head for HQ team!

They start to walk in the direction of the city, knowing it was going to be on heck of a hike. They didn't care at the moment though.

Cory: You know since this team is full you can join Sky, Eva and I, Since our Captain is being transferred to another unit.

Kowalski: Wow, our team has a female counterpart! [grins]

Private: So who's going to be the captain then?

Cory: Eva, Sky is going to be next in command. I come in last like Private. What do you say Silver? You want to be the Rico of our team?

Silver looks at the ground for a few moment then looks up again.

Silver: I'm sorry, but I can't accept. I still feel out of place.

With that she disappears into the trees. Everyone blinks.

Kowalski: Didn't see that coming!

Skipper: Now there's a twist.

Cory: I didn't mean to make her all awkward again! [gets guilty look]

Rico quickly pats her on the shoulder and signals that hes going after. He then belly slides into the woods. Privet moves to go after him, but Skipper stops him and shakes his head.

~Scene change: Silver in transit~

Silver continues to move toward the same military base where their parents were murdered. She doesn't know why she feels that she has to go that way, but she can't help it. She arrives at the base and enters through one of her favorite tunnel entrances. Silver walks through the tunnel and makes it to the courtyard where there are a couple of graves covered in ivy tendrils, but she brush them off to reveal  
their parents grave.

Silver: [sighs] I miss you. Why did you have to go?

Rico walks up behind her unseen. He doesn't make a sound or say anything. He just stands there waiting. Silver sits there for a while before she turns around. Shes not surprised to see Rico standing there. He sits down in front of her. He goes to say something, but gets an awkward look on his face and stops himself.

Silver: [tilts head] What?

Rico: How did you know about them? [points]

Silver: Its not a pretty story.

~Scene change: Flashback~

Silver made it passed the water fall and some how the rapids that followed. She came across a section of the log that broke and grabbed onto it. The effort of battling the river left Silver exhausted. As soon as the adrenaline rush wore off she fainted and continued to float down the river. As the river was at full flow at the time it went very fast and joined up with an even bigger one. When Silver woke up she was in unfamiliar surroundings. She decided to stay with her improvised raft until she could work out a way to get to the bank, though she did mange to catch herself some fish. It was about noon that day when she bumped into something and stopped. Silver looked up and saw a dolphin in some kind of bubble ship thing. He had one heck of a injury on one side of his face and looked to be in a bad mood. The dolphin in question was doctor and he was testing the beta version of his hover bubble by the look of it.

Silver: Do you need some help?

Dolphin: No I just escaped from the meeting of the penguins and barely escaped the battle that wiped out the whole base.

Silver: [gasps] SO EVERYONES-?

The dolphin nods.

Dolphin: You need somewhere to go?

Silver looks unsure.

Dolphin: If you join me you need to do as I say.

Silver: [looks around] OK . . .

Dolphin: I am Dr. Blowhole by the way.

Silver: Silver.

With that they leave in the hover bubble.

~Scene change: End of flashback~

Rico: Whoa! Wait, what was he doing at our base?

Silver: I don't know. I bothered me to ask.

A voice: I can answer that . . .

Silver and Rico turn around.

Rico and Silver: DAD!

Rico: Bu-but-but! How?

Dad: A Sprites Resting place. [gestures to surrounds]

Rico and Silver stare at him.

Dad: Dr. Blowhole was the one who terminated everyone here.

Silver: What-why?

Their dad shakes his head.

Dad: He wanted you two, to train. In the hopes that he would be able to defeat his arch enemy. We refused to give him your location and you can guess the rest. My time here is up, but remember me and your mother love you and Silver accept their offer. You and your brother will always be together and you will have a home with friends. Please be safe, both of you.

With that he disappears into a wisp then that disappears too, leaving the 'twins' alone once more. Rico and Silver stand there for another moment thinking about what was just told him. They both decided that Dr. Blowhole could really get around. Rico couldn't help but wonder just how old Skipper and his arch was? Silver and Rico look at each other. Rico gestures to the tunnel. Silver nods. They walk all the way back to where the others are waiting.

Private and Cory: Your back! Yay!

Silver lets out a soft chuckle.

Silver: Is the offer still open to join your team?

Cory: Of course.

Silver looks at Rico and nods.

Silver: I would love to join!

Skipper: Why the change of heart? [tilts head]

Silver and Rico look at each other.

Private: As they say: What happens in Denmark stays in Denmark. Lets just be happy that Rico and Silver are back together and so are we!

Silver: [smiles] Lets go home.

With that they walk on.

**The End**

_Authors Note__: There you go. I co-wrote this one with Lovekit and Silverkit and we hope that you enjoyed. As to the twin thing, some penguins lay two eggs thus have two chicks at the same time. They have never actually told us to what kind on penguin our team belongs to. We decided to use the shows vagueness to our advantage. My co-authors favorite penguin is Rico and I liked showing his softer side so here you go. [shrugs] Not to mention I like back story. As always reviews are welcome, but don't be mean. __And now of course the disclaimer that I put down here because I can: We don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar. Dream Works/Nickelodeon dose.~_

_~Over & Out~_


End file.
